


Nightmare Cuddles

by DorkSeverus04



Series: Be true to yourself [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby's there to make it better, Weiss has a nightmare, takes place after True Self, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: The wolf whimpered as she ran through the forest. She was out hunting dinner for her mate, and when she came home, the house was a mess. There was no sign of her mate, and on the ground, a mirror was broken. On it was white rose covered in blood.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Be true to yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Nightmare Cuddles

The wolf whimpered as she ran through the forest. She was out hunting dinner for her mate, and when she came home, the house was a mess. There was no sign of her mate, and on the ground, a mirror was broken. On it was white rose covered in blood.

' _Ruby!'_ The wolf panted as she sniffed the ground, catching a faint scene of her trail. ' _Ruby!_ '

How could she be so stupid? And not notice that her mate was in danger? Gritting her teeth, she ran faster and her eyes widened as she saw Ruby laying on the floor ahead. Without thinking, Weiss leapt towards the brunette and whimpered, nuzzling against her head.

' _Ruby please…! Please be alright!_ ' The wolf licked her face, hoping for a reaction, but saw nothing. Tears fell from her eyes as she howled into the sky until she heard her angel.

"Weiss…"

Weiss looked down and saw Ruby laying still as she did a few moments ago. Was it just an illusion? Wishful thinking?

"Weiss…"

No, she could hear her voice as clear as day. But where…?

"Weiss, wake up."

Wake up?

"Weiss, come on now. Wake up!"

The werewolf's eyes snapped open and she panted as she bolted up into a sitting position. She was on high alert and looked around frantically.

"Weiss!" Ruby had her hands up to show that she was unarmed as she tried to get her mate's attention. "Moonlight, it's ok. I'm here. It's safe."

Weiss slowly turned towards Ruby and whimpered, raising a hand and placing it onto Ruby's cheek as if she were scared this was a dream.

"Hey, come here." Ruby pulled Weiss into her arms and rubbed her back. "You're shaking… Still not used to taking a nap in your human form alone?"

Weiss shook her head and nuzzled more into Ruby's embrace, not trusting her voice. She was feeling a bit better already.

"Did you have a scary nightmare? Want me to lie down with you?" Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss' hair gently, glad to see that it was soothing the other woman more. "Oh, Sakura is here too. Yang was having too much fun playing Aunty with her." The brunette called for their daughter and smiled seeing the child latch onto Weiss.

Weiss moved and wrapped her daughter into a tight embrace as well, kissing her head.

"I miss you too, Momma!" The child giggled as she wrapped her little arms around Weiss. "I'm home now~ Aunty Yang likes playing airplane with me!"

"You can tell her everything that Aunty Yang did with you later. Momma is very tired from hunting food for us." Ruby stood up to grab a light blanket for them. Once she came back, she wrapped it around herself and Sakura and leaned onto Weiss.

Weiss appreciated it and shifted into her wolf form, curling around her mate and daughter. When they were settled in, Weiss closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't have nightmares anymore as long as they were with her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wanted to write a little something kinda cute for a possible future of True Self's ending. Hoped that y'all enjoyed. See y'all next time.


End file.
